Precious Jade
by Tony Tony Asako
Summary: Did anyone ever imagine how Jeong Jeong was before that he became the Deserter? This story will answer a lot of questions about him. Please, read and review!-ON HIATUS!-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Part 1:

Colonel Jeong-Jeong. It sounded strange. Suddenly, those who had used him as their slave, bowed to him and executed whatever he asked. They were ready to do the most annoying tasks for him, only to get noticed. But he didn't accept such a behavior. He hated people that crawl before every high graded officer, even if he was a total jerk. He was somebody who cared a lot about honor and justice and seeing these behaviors made him feel sick.

A new uniform, a new tent, the right to be present at the war meetings on the front, having his own squadrons, his own servants...Jeong-Jeong didn't really believe all that was happening to him. But he quickly got used to it without abusing it. He was still kind with the others, helpful and didn't expect too much. He was loved by his men, respected by the higher ranked. Everything was going smoothly.

But it couldn't last for a long time. The war was still on, and the people of the Earth Kingdom were proud and strong. They would endure anything as long as they had hope. And their hope was Ba Sing Se and the Avatar.

Even as the news about the broken Avatar cycle spread over the whole world, Jeong-Jeong wasn't so sure about the disappearance of the last air bender. It was rumored that a monk had been missing at the southern air temple the day the air nomads were defeated.

"Sir?"

Jeong-Jeong looked up at the soldier that bowed to him. He stood up.

"What can I do for you, Baojia?"

"My wife is sick and she needs my help. I wonder if I can go back to the home land for a while..."

Jeong-Jeong smiled. He loved stories about united families. And Baojia was a good soldier who deserved a vacation. Jeong-Jeong settled down at his writing table and wrote a letter for the soldier.

He handed him the parchment.

"Here, you have a permission of a month. Is it long enough?"

"More than necessary, Sir! Thank you very much!"

He bowed and ran out of the tent. Jeong-Jeong shook his head and began to think. Baojia was a lucky guy. In two days, they would attack Bao Yu, the city of the jade mines.

The great Bao Yu, ruled by the great queen Ishi. She was admired as a clever woman and as a great Pai Sho player. If they had not been enemies, he would ask her to play a game... A crazy idea came in his head. And why would he not ask to play a Pai Sho game? At stake, Bao Yu itself...

That evening, Jeong-Jeong and the other flag officers had a war meeting. They were all middle and old aged persons. They were very diversified. Colonel Ryoku and Jeong-Jeong were the youngest of them all and didn't have much experience in war strategies.

Colonel Ryoku was a respectful and honorable man who had a calm mind. But he wasn't very clever and sometimes not really tactful. He was some 30 years old and had a small mustache and a Fire Nation knot. His hair was black as raven feathers and his eyes gray as a rainy day.

Jeong-Jeong had white hair, with brown almond shaped eyes. He had a beautiful smile and was good mannered. He was wise, quick thinking, smart, bright and helpful. He didn't speak much and when he said a word, it was always for a good reason. Because of that, he was appreciated by a lot of persons in the army. Also he was one of the best fire benders of the Fire Nation.

He was the youngest of the twenty officers. But he was as worthy as the other high graded. He worked hard to be appointed as colonel. He didn't think about a so high ranked status, but it was his friend Iroh, son of Fire Lord Azulon, who gave him the place of colonel. And you can't refuse such an offer...

What do you have as strategy to attack and conquer Bao Yu?" asked the oldest general.

Nobody answered.

"But Bao Yu is unreachable by a whole army. There is only one road that can take you there, but Earth Kingdom soldiers are everywhere to stop us."

Nobody answered. Colonel Ryoku was right, they wouldn't make it.

Suddenly a young voice broke the silence.

"I propose a Pai Sho game."

Part 2:

"Who said that?"

Everybody turned to the young colonel. Jeong-Jeong looked fiercely to them one by one. The general looked at him severely.

"Approach colonel."

Jeong-Jeong obeyed and bowed.

"You're the one who proposed that we should play a Pai Sho game?"

"Yes."

"But that's crazy!" exclaimed Ryoku.

"Why would you play a game when we have a city to conquer? That is unacceptable.", said another officer.

"Except that the game I propose is to conquer the city..."

The general sat on a seat and crossed his legs. It was the first time that Jeong-Jeong saw him so close. He was very old. Amber eyes that pierced to the most remote parts of your soul, a lot of wrinkles. No scars on his hands or on his face. That man had never fought on the battle field. It was the kind of person who was always behind the lines, in a tent, talking about strategy. Jeong-Jeong could tell it at a glance. He had been there the day that the Air Nomads were wiped from the world's map. Jeong-Jeong didn't really know what he thought about his past actions, but the general didn't like to talk about it.

He seemed to think while he was observing the young man. But there was nothing to see, except a straight face.

"Explain yourself colonel Jeong-Jeong."

He cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Bao Yu is a fortified city, with no doors that we, as fire benders, can open. And instead of sending thousands of men to battle, trying to climb and destroy the walls, of which only half will come back, we can play Pai Sho with the queen of the city. I'm sure she wants to keep all her soldiers alive. She can't refuse. If we win, Bao Yu will be ours and we will win the city without having to rebuild it. If we loose, we promise to leave camp."

"And we can come back later when the let their guard down", added a captain.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that..."

"Brilliant" cut the general him off. "Just brilliant! And who do you recommend to play with the queen?"

"Myself, Sir."

"You have my permission to send a message to the queen of Bao Yu...Just brilliant!"

As continued to talk to the other officers, Jeong-Jeong didn't listen anymore. He felt guilty. He knew that if he lost the game, his fellow fire nation people wouldn't keep their word. They would ambush the city like they had done with the air nomads. An attack without honor and justice.

Quote of the day

**Fire Lord Ozaï: **_Hmm…Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jeong-Jeong turned around in his tent. He had already sent the message to Ishi, the queen of Bao Yu. But he felt remorse. He tried to calm his mind, but it didn't work. It was so unfair! He tried to find a way so that no one had to risk his life. He promised to the queen to leave the siege if he lost. But his superiors would never give up and only thought about how to burn that city to the ground!

A soldier came in with a messenger hawk. He looked up surprised. The answer came very quickly. He took the parchment and sent the soldier away. He sat down on a pillow and began to read.

_**Colonel Jeong-Jeong of the Fire Nation,**_

_**I am honored to play a Pai Sho game with you. Where do you want to meet? My city and I will throw you a feast for you and your men.**_

They will what? Jeong-Jeong read the beginning of the message again. The great queen Ishi will throw a feast for them?!He shook his head and read it again and again without taking care of the rest of the message.

"This is weird! Unbelievable!" he thought. "They're joking!"

Suddenly he saw the other lines that were on the piece of paper.

_**You will be warmly welcomed, but I only accept to see you and five of your most honest men. The Pai Sho game will be held on the rendezvous point. Don't worry for the table, I'll take care of it.**_

_**Answer to this message quickly.**_

_**Ishi, Queen of Bao Yu.**_

Five of his most honest men? Jeong-Jeong had just sent away the most honest on permission! The others weren't to be trusted for such a mission...

Colonel Ryoku came in.

"I heard that the message of the queen of Bao Yu has arrived."

Jeong-Jeong bowed and gave him the message. The colonel read it quickly and looked up from the parchment.

"And you have already somebody in mind?"

"In fact...No."

The young man was still in the position of attention. His face was showed no emotion.

"At ease colonel. Why do you have nobody in mind?"

"They aren't to be trusted, Sir. If I go alone, nothing can go wrong."

"Hmmm..."

The colonel turned around Jeong-Jeong, with his eyes still on the message.

"What a strange way of welcoming the enemy. Throw a feast...How strange, isn't it Jeong-Jeong?"

"It is, yes."

The colonel returned him the message and walked to the exit of the tent.

"Rapport in a half an hour colonel. And don't be late."

"Yes, Ryoku. I won't."

As the superior officer walked away, Jeong-Jeong began to breath again.

He didn't like the situation which in he was. He didn't like the way how Ryoku acted. It was as if he was suspecting him of treason to the Fire Nation! If he wanted to stay out of problems, he had to take a man with him.

Suddenly he saw a young boy, some 14 years old. He would do the work. He stepped out of his tent and went to the boy who was carrying heavy weapons. In the corner of his eye, he saw a soldier next to the entry of the tent, and seemed to be peeking him. But he didn't take care of it.

"Hey! You!"

The boy stopped and opened a mouth like a koï fish.

"What's your name?" asked Jeong-Jeong.

"Z...Zhao, sir." stammered the teenager.

Quote of the day:

**King Bumi:** _Throw them, a feast!_  
Guards make noises of surprise, the cabbage merchant of chagrin.  
**Aang:** _Huh?_

_--_

_Sorry for the short chapter. I thanks all the readers for reading my story! I need some constructive criticism! English is my second language and I need to know if I make mistakes!_

_Zuko-Chen_


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for not updating lately! I was really busy. I'll try to send the chapters regularely.

Please, I need to know what you think about it, so please, reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Jeong-Jeong and Zhao were heading to the rendezvous point to meet Ishi, the queen of Bao Yu.

Zhao had received new clothes. His hair has been cut and was held in a knot. The boy walked proudly next to his chief. He amused Jeong-Jeong.

"Why are you walking so proudly?"

"Because I'm on a very important mission. That's why."

He seemed to be courageous, but also very proud.

"What are you doing in the army so young?" asked Jeong-Jeong.

"I decided to engage myself to defend the Home Land."

"You know exactly what you want, don't you?"

"Yes."

Zhao made no sign of real respect or fear. He didn't care whether Jeong-Jeong was colonel or not.

"I heard that you was the greatest fire bender of the royal academy."

"Yes, I was one of the best..."

"Will you learn me to fire bend? Will you, will you? I would love to shoot fire so that I can help the Fire Nation to burn everything to the ground!"

"No." answered the colonel angrily. "You've no patience, no restraint, no discipline and you talk too much. And without these qualities, fire will only destroy."

"But we are here for that, aren't we? I want to burn every part of the Earth Kingdom to the ground. I want to be powerful and make everybody fear me! Please teach me."

"No! You are rude and selfish. You don't think about the consequences that burning everything can have! And you are not showing any respect to your superior. And for that I can send you back and punish you! Now silence!"

Zhao didn't answer, and didn't apologize. Jeong-Jeong began to regret having taken him to come along.

The rendezvous point was inside the city. Jeong-Jeong preferred to go there as proof of his good will. When he and Zhao arrived at the gates of the city, the queen was waiting for them. She sat in a palanquin. She wore a green and golden dress and jade jewelry. Green eyes, brown hair, an oval face and a creamy skin. It was a common beauty, but something was missing. Jeong-Jeong couldn't tell exactly what, but it didn't feel alright to him.

"Welcome to our great city Bao Yu." said the lady.

Zhao bowed, but Jeong-Jeong didn't move. He looked around. He saw commoners, soldiers and servants every where. He noticed a young women with a proud holding, tan skinned and dark green eyed. She had fine hands and the stand of a very good earth bender.

He looked at the 'queen' again. Something wasn't right... That women had no manners, no royal bearing...

"You're not Ishi, the queen of this city!" he yelled.

Everybody around him began to whisper. Even the queen seemed to be shocked. Zhao whispered angrily:

"Sir, what are you doing? You want us killed?"

"How dare you..." began the false Ishi.

"It's alright Chizu. The colonel is right."

It was the servant who had spoken. She came out of the crowd and climbed on the palanquin. There was no doubt, she was the real queen.

Jeong-Jeong thought that she was beautiful. But he took care not to show it.

"Welcome to Bao Yu!" said the young women, looking proudly over them and opening wide her arms. "The city of Precious Jade welcomes you!"

Quote of the day:

**Joo Dee:** _Hello, my name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_New chapter! Please, tell me what you think about my story! I'm really doing my best and it helps me to know that at least someone is enjoying it...Anyway, thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

They all sat around a long table, with loads of dishes on it. The Bao Yu citizens seemed to have plenty of food.

Jeong-Jeong didn't touch his meal. He had no appetite. Zhao, for his part, ate for ten. But he didn't take the time to taste, to honor the work of the cooks. He was full of disrespect, had no restraint, no patience. A real hothead. Why had he taken him along, for god's sake?

He looked at the real queen of the city. What surprised him was the uncommon color of her hair. They were red. Well, he was a phenomenon himself with his silver white hair. But she was...a dream. He stared at her without realizing it. She sat just next to him so he could have a really good look at her.

She turned her head to him and asked friendly:

"Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Jeong-Jeong looked her right in the eyes. The only thing you could read was joy.

"Yes."

"You are not a man of many words, are you?"

"Indeed."

He played with his chopsticks in the food.

"You don't like it?"

"I'm not very hungry."

Ishi looked away and continued to eat. Jeong-Jeong intimidated her and Zhao displeased he was her guest. So he had the same rights as the colonel.

"When do you want to play the game?" asked Jeong-Jeong.

Ishi looked upon him, a bit surprised.

"When you feel that the time is right."

"Tomorrow, in the beginning of the afternoon? Is that possible."

"Sure. Everything you want."

"Than let's play tomorrow."

"What do you want to do for fun, the time you are here?"

Jeong-Jeong looked at Zhao. He was still eating. He turned back to the queen.

"Nothing..."

Ishi stood up and said:

"Follow me. We are going to visit MY city.

"You are going to guide me?" asked the young man surprised.

"I'm the queen of this place. So I would be proud to show it to strangers, even if they are our enemy. Somebody else will take care of your pupil."

The last words were cold as ice. Jeong-Jeong answered with the same note in his voice:

"He's not my pupil."

And he followed Ishi, the queen of Bao Yu.

She showed him everything. The jewelry makers and the shops. Jeong-Jeong saw how the jewelry makers used little knifes, leathers strops and string saws and to create the finest details of the most precious necklaces, bracelets and earrings. She showed him how they made the best leather of the region and how beautiful bags and clothes were made. She guided him through the presses for the wine that was appreciated all over the kingdom. She made him visit the royal palace, which was richly decorated with Earth Kingdom symbols and the history of the city. Jeong-Jeong learned that Bao Yu was once only a little village and that one day, an ancient Avatar came to live there. Since, people came to settle in the city.

Everywhere he saw gold, jade, diamonds, emeralds and silk. He stopped breathing overwhelmed by all those treasures that you could find in just one hall. One room of the palace was more worth than the life long salary of a general.

But Jeong-Jeong preferred the gardens. Hundreds of flowers filled his nose with delicious and relaxing scents. He saw plants he had never seen before and learned a lot about aromatic plants of the region.

The young man took pleasure to visit the most popular corners of the city and the places where he could see people working, talking, selling and buying with a smile. The fountains with the lanterns and sculptures on it were magnificent, the dragons and badger moles sculptures that you could find in every street majestic. Jeong-Jeong had tears in his eyes when he found a granite dragon like he had at his childhood home...

But Ishi didn't leave him the time to remind his past and she continued the tour.

The queen showed him more and more: the earth bending schools, the royal palace, the royal gardens. They visited the library, the theater, the local museum. From the walls of the city, Ishi showed them where the jade mines were.

It took them the whole day. In the evening, Zhao added himself to their group and Ishi guided them to their sleeping rooms.

Zhao locked himself immediately up. Jeong-Jeong preferred to walk a bit more in the gardens.

He met the queen again.

"Oh...uh, hi..." stammered the young man.

"Good evening colonel Jeong-Jeong."

"May I follow you in your walk?"

"Sure."

The two young people didn't speak. Ishi blushed and Jeong-Jeong didn't know what to do.

"Did you like the city?"

"It's beautiful. It would be a shame to burn it to the ground. That's why I proposed the Pai Sho game...Are you engaged?"

She looked at the young man surprised.

"Sorry. It was a personal question. You don't have the obligation to answer."

"...I'm not engaged."

The heart of the young man jumped in his chest. She wasn't engaged!

"And you? Did you leave behind someone about whom you care?"

"No."

"Did you find someone?"

"Yes...Ma'am, to be honest with you...I love you...You are more precious than the jade of your city in my heart."

Why had he to say that?! He showed a weakness! He was so stupid!

"Forget about..."

Ishi had pressed her lips on his and they kissed. Jeong-Jeong didn't move, so confused he was. When she released him, she murmured:

"I love you too."

Jeong-Jeong did a step backwards.

"I...I can't do this. I have a mission...I'm sorry Queen Ishi."

And he ran away.

He began to love that city. Why had he that stupid idea of conquering this wonderful city with just a game of Pai Sho? His feelings twisted in his heart and mind. He was so confused that he couldn't sleep.

And Ishi was so mysterious. She smiled and talked about the game and the city. But he realized that she never talked about herself...A thing that he had to figure out, before the game started.

Quote of the day:

**Jin:** _What's wrong?_  
**Zuko:**_It's complicated. I have to go. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, I'm back! With a nex chapter!**

**I thanks all the reviewers, your comments gives me a real pleasure to continue his fan fiction. **

**Would it be too much asking for one or two reviews before I post the next chapter? I love constructive criticism! **

**Dedications to : RedHairedPeanuts(first replier), Moon-san (love your fan fiction!) and Kristoshi Warrior! **

**Sorry if I go to slow, but I've some Naruto fan fiction boiling in my head, with a writer block for this story at the same time...Ugh!**

**-----------------**

****

Chapter 5:

Jeong-Jeong was pacing in his room. What was going on? Everything was so messed up! Why had he blundered into kissing the queen? Yes, he had kissed Ishi! And it was not to do her a pleasure: he sincerely loved her! And if Zhao would learn about that...

"Calm your mind Jeong-Jeong." he thought. " And think clearly."

But no way to do it. How could he? He had to serve the Fire Lord and conquer this city! But he couldn't. He loved this city! It was one of the most beautiful and impressive places he had ever seen! If he betrayed this city, he would be hurting as much as when he betrayed the Fire Nation. And maybe even more!

Sweating and angry, he finally looked through the window that gave him a beautiful view over the richest parts of the city. Everything was calm and asleep. He gripped the border of the window. Just below the window, there was a path that Ishi had not shown him. He climbed over the balustrade and landed with a cloud of dust on the ground.

The path was small and not used very often. Jeong-Jeong crouched down and felt the ground if there were any footprints. In the dark he found his own and a smaller one. A female foot. A little and slender female footprint to be exact. He decided to follow it.

He arrived at an empty place. There was just a round stone table in the center of it. A Pai Sho table.

"You want to play a friendly game?"

It was Ishi's footsteps he had been following! Blast! He'd met the person he wanted to avoid... Sometimes destiny isn't your friend.

She sat down at the table and invited Jeong-Jeong to join her.

"I know that I ruined your plan by kissing you. It was my fault. Tomorrow, I want you to play at your best level."

"But you will lose your city."

"You don't know me. We will see."

She was right. He didn't know her.

He took the tiles that were prepared on the table. Everything was ready, as if it was waiting for him.

"Play."

Without thinking, Jeong-Jeong put the red lily in the middle of the table. Ishi smiled.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Oh, that? For no real reason...You were waiting for me, didn't you?"

Ishi played and didn't answer. Jeong-Jeong stopped playing.

"You knew what would happen. You have always known that I would kiss you and that I would come here. I don't know how, but you knew it."

"What do you care about?"

Jeong-Jeong straightened angrily his back.

"I'm a colonel in the Fire Nation army, don't forget it. And so when you messed around with my feelings, you hoped that I would mess up my mission in your favor."

No answer.

"I can put the whole city in flames if I wished."

"But you won't do that. Play."

The young man sat down and played. How did she know all that?

"I've seen many men in my life. Mad, happy, good, bad...I've learned to read their thoughts by reading their face. Yours was difficult. But Zhao...Zhao is just a hothead with no respect for this city and it's culture."

"How do you know his name is Zhao?"

"I've my ways."

Spies. There must be a spy in the Fire Nation camp, realized the colonel. The soldier that was standing near his tent! She knew everything from the beginning! She was prepared for this. And they, stupid and shallow thinking Fire Nation soldiers, thought they had the advantage.

_White lotus tile, red lily, white dragon, wheel..._

Jeong-Jeong realized that Ishi had more than one trick up her sleeve, was it for playing Pai Sho or for the war...

Quote of the day:

**Toph:**_It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out. _

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everyone! New chappie! Thanks for the review Moon-san! Silent readers, make some noise! If you've some questions, I'll answer them. And if you think I should change something or that I should work on something, feel free of telling me. Thanks for reading._**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The next day, Ishi and Jeong-Jeong were very tense. They sat around the Pai Sho table where they had spent their evening.

It was the queen who played the first set. The white lotus tile in the middle of the table. Jeong-Jeong was disoriented. But he played.

Hours passed and the game wasn't finished yet. Ishi was a great master at Pai Sho. He hit hard on the game, as if he wanted to avenge for the humiliation of the day before. Her face was full of stress. But he didn't show any emotion, while she showed frustration. And for the moment he had the advantage. He was the king of the situation.

They were hungry, but neither one decided to leave the table. If only one of them stood up, it would mean that he or her abandoned.

The night was falling. The two players became really exhausted and the game was winding down. It was Ishi who played at last. She placed the white dragon tile...and won. The young man looked at the board and breathed hard. He had lost! The city would think that they were safe...In fact, he felt like he really had lost the battle. In both situations, he always lost.

Fury and the feeling of injustice welled up into him and with a gesture full of fire and a scream, he wiped the tiles from the table.

He had lost...He had lost and he couldn't accept that.

Jeong-Jeong breathed hard again. He saw all the inhabitants were scared. As was Ishi. With horror, he realized how rude he had been. He bowed to the queen and walked quickly away, Zhao on his heels.

"Where are you going, Sir?"

"Somewhere where you will leave me alone."

"But sir..."

The young colonel shoot a fire ball at his feet.

"You stay out of this! Go to your room, or somewhere else, but leave me alone. I need to think."

As he ran away, Zhao stayed behind, surprised by the sudden anger of his chief.

* * *

He found a granite dragon like he had at his childhood home. He sat between the paws, his arms around his knees. And he stared.

"I know you would come here."

It was the queen of Bao Yu. She came from behind the statue. He turned his eyes away.

"You know everything."

"No...I don't understand. I thought you would be happy to see Bao Yu safe."

"Because you think that the Fire Nation will hold their word?" he asked sarcastic.

"Yes. Why not?"

"Well, you're dead wrong!"

He looked her right in the eyes. She saw flames in his eyes and made a step backwards. She was scared. For the first time in her life she was really scared. She looked like a little child, shivering and with lips that trembled.

Jeong-Jeong look became softer. He wasn't angry anymore. He was ashamed of his country future actions against the city. He turned his head from her and sighed.

"My nation will wait until you let your guard go down and then they will attack. And there will be no mercy for the inhabitants of Bao Yu. And you...You will be imprisoned and sent to the Fire Nation most secure prison which is in the middle of the ocean, because you're an earth bender."

"But, what do you care about?"

"You wouldn't understand. You played me, from the beginning. Everything was a whole big, but clever lie."

"Not everything..."

She approached him and gave him a kiss on his lips. The young man clasped his arms around her. When their lips separated, the young women blushed. Jeong-Jeong caressed her cheek. But she released herself from his arms.

"You have to leave the city tomorrow morning. Tell your superiors that you lost the game. Don't worry for us, we will be fine."

And she ran away.

"Wait!"

But she disappeared in the shadows of the night.

"I love you..." whispered the young man.

* * *

The next morning, Jeong-Jeong and Zhao left the city. Ishi wasn't there to say good bye. A minister said that she had taken to bed. The colonel nodded.

"Please, inform your Queen that I enjoyed Bao Yu and that I'm very thankful for her warm welcome."

He insisted on 'warm'.

"I will transmit the message."

And the two soldiers walked out of Bao Yu.

One week later, the city of the jade mines was in the hands of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Quote of the day:

**Earth King:** _The Earth Kingdom…has fallen._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Jeong-Jeong was staring at the sun set from his tent. Zhao sat next to him.

"Well, Sir that was one adventure. I will always remember Bao Yu."

"So will I Zhao."

Zhao stared at his feet. He liked the young colonel and in a way, he felt relied to him.

"Sir? May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How...How did you came to enter the army? Because, in the city of the Precious Jade, you weren't acting like you were happy to win the city. I think you never choose to join the army."

"You are right Zhao. I have never chosen to join the army."

"But what happened that made you enter it?"

"My father obliged me." answered the young man shortly.

"Oh...And you accepted without struggling?"

"No. I obeyed."

"And are you happy to be here, to serve Fire Lord Azulon?"

"Let's say...Uhm."

Zhao looked once more at his superior and stood up.

"I have to leave. My superiors must be waiting for me."

"Stay here. You are my pupil by now."

The teenager looked at the young man, surprised.

"But..."

"Go take a nap. You need some sleep. Tomorrow we will begin your training."

Zhao jumped in the air and yelled:

"Thank you so much, Sir!"

"Zhao!"

Instantly the boy stood still. Jeong-Jeong looked him straight in the eyes and said, cool as ice:

"You're not on vacation anymore. So I don't want to see childish behavior! Or disobedience. I will be severe but fair with you, if you abide by some rules. First rule for today: control yourself. Is that clear?"

"But..."

"Is that clear?!"

The teenager sighed, annoyed, and he answered with a tone of provocation in his voice:

"Yes, Sir..."

And Zhao marched to his tent.

Jeong-Jeong sighed again. Dark clouds had covered the sky while they were talking and some rain drops began to fall on the ground. One minute later, rain was pounding, but the colonel didn't move and let the cool water refresh his face.

"It wasn't so easy as it looked"_, _he thought. "In fact, I struggled ..."

_The calm night erupted with the sound of pounding rain beating a steady rhythm on the ground. The noise of each individual drop blended together in a single sustaining note that filled the air in a hypnotic symphony. The rain poured heavily down on the boy's shoulders who sat at the feet of the granite dragon. His white hair glanced in the full moon's light that peeked sometimes out of the dark clouds._

_He was looking at a window of his house. He saw the shadows of a man and a woman women. His father and mother. His father was angry that night and he was drunk again. He was yelling at her and she didn't move. She was as always the perfect submissive wife. Sometimes he saw him hit her. Tomorrow his mum would have some new marks on her arms, face and back._

_He touched his cheek, still feeling the slap his father gave him a few minutes ago. His mother didn't interfere. It would be her death if only she withstood to the decisions of her husband when he was drunk. It wouldn't be the fist time he hit him too. _

"_You're only an embarrassing object in my way!"_

_Object. He hadn't even the right to be human. For his mother it was worse. She was not only an object, but trash. _

_A new slap in the face of his mother. No sound came out of her lips, just a move of protection. But it wasn't enough. She fell on the ground. The boy was standing up, but he saw his mother already up. He sat back again on the ground, between the two paws of the statue._

_No tears came from his eyes, no words of anger came out of his lips, No emotion came on his face. Only his eyes were full of emotion. Full of anger and hate. _

_Why had that damned letter to come? Why?_

_It all began with that stupid piece of paper. With only a few words on it. A few words that ordered his father to engage himself and to join the front. The whole day his dad had been in a calm mood; but when he read it, he slammed his seat on the ground and went to the kitchen._

_We all knew what that meant: sake evening. The servants vanished out of sight, and his wife stayed in the dining room with her son, scared by the approaching anger of his father._

_It took only a few minutes to his father to be completely drunk. He saw his son trying to hide himself._

"_You gave me a coward as son!" he yelled at his wife._

_No answer. First slap of the twenty others who would came later. And later, that hated sentence:_

"_The army will do him good!"_

"_No, I wont go to the army!"_

_His father looked at him, with his crazy glance in his look._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I...I wont go to the army..." stammered the boy._

_Slap!_

"_You will go if I says you will!"_

_He was going to hit him again, but the boy ran away and deserted the house, like he always did when his father was upset._

_That's why he was nicknamed by his father as The Deserter._

_The next morning, his father was gone to the front._

Jeong-Jeong shivered at the painful memory.

His clothes were sticking on him and he began to feel the cold of the raindrops. But he refused to move. He let his sad recollections go with the water and tried to forget with the hypnotic music of the rain pounding on the ground.

Quote of the day:

**Zuko:**_My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am._

* * *

**_New chapter! Hum, I'm repeating myself, I should maybe find something new..._**

**_Moon-san thanks for the reply! Silent readers, MAKE SOME NOISE! please? *sad puppy-dog eyes* Muhahahaha, you cannot resit the sad puppy-dog eyes!_**

**_Jeong-Jeong: ...OK, that was random..._**

**_Zhao: You know her?_**

**_Jeong-Jeong: I wished I didn't..._**

**_Me: Hey, without me, you wouldn't even have a fan fiction!_**

**_Zhao: She's the authoress?_**

**_Jeong-Jeong: Yes._**

**_Zhao: Darn!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Memories. Since the victory on Bao Yu, Jeong-Jeong couldn't let them go. They haunted them, even in his dreams...The young man was lying on his camp bed and was staring at the ceiling of his room. Little rivers of rain were shattering in the gutters of Bao Yu.

He lived again in the room that Queen Ishi gave him before it was conquered. Everything was at the same place as when he left.

He had just helped to conquer one of the biggest cities of the Earth Kingdom.

It made him think about his two best friends, Piandao and Iroh...

"_Jeong-Jeong? Are you with us?"_

_The teenager looked up, snapped out of his daydream. He saw his best friends Iroh and Piandao staring at him._

"_Sorry guys. I was thinking about something else."_

"_Yeah, we saw that. We were talking about the new war plan of Fire Lord Azulon."_

"_My father decided to attack the coasts of the Earth Kingdom." added Iroh._

"_Oh."_

"_You imagine? Soon Ba Sing Se will be ours!"_

"_You're all forgetting one important thing. The Earth capital is named Ba Sing Se, the impenetrable city, and not Na Sing Se, which means the contrary."_

"_Oh, you've always to ruin everything!"_

"_I'm just realistic. Before Fire Lord Azulon will reach Ba Sing Se, he will have to conquer first a big part of the Earth Kingdom. And this time, the Fire Lord has no comet to wipe the Earth citizens off the map."_

"_But we are the best!" said Iroh. "I had a dream lately and I saw that I would conquer Ba Sing Se."_

"_You? Conquer Ba Sing Se?" laughed Piandao. "I've to see this of my own eyes!"_

"_You will see, Pian'. I will conquer the impenetrable city!"_

"_You will conquer Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation when I will be a fire bender. That means never!"_

_The three friends were all pupils of the royal fire academy which was close to the royal palace._

_Jeong-Jeong wasn't born in a noble family, and his parents had payed his place there. But his father only sent him there to learn 'discipline and order'. He was for his father, still only good to send to the army. _

_He was now a handsome young man of 16 years old, with brown almond shaped eyes and white hair. He had a beautiful smile that made all the girls fall for him and was good mannered. He was wise, quick thinking, smart, bright and helpful. He didn't speak much and when he said a word, it was always for a good reason. Because of that, he was appreciated by a lot of persons in the school. Also was one of the best fire benders._

_His best friends where Iroh and Piandao._

_Iroh was the first born son of Fire Lord Azulon. He was 17 years old and was a bit plump. But his beautiful eyes and his words full of poetry made charmed all the girls. He was the smartest of the three guys, but didn't really care. He could think everything through, had the best results in class, and was with his friend Jeong-Jeong he was the best fire bender. _

_His father Azulon loved him like nothing else in the world and gave him everything he wanted. Iroh didn't ask much, but sometimes his friends didn't understand him. He could ask a territory of the Air Nomads or a whole city to rule over. Instead of that, he asked for a tsungi-horn, a Pai Sho table...Oh, he was very good in that, but it was a strange choice for a royal crown prince. He had a little brother, Ozaï, who was 10 years younger._

_Piandao was the only one who had no fire power. But don't underestimate him! With his calm mind, his great concentration, he was a formidable opponent. He was the best swordsman pupil. And even if you attacked him with using fire bending, he came always victorious out of the battle. _

_It was the youngest: he had only 15 years, but he was very mature for his age. And like his friends he was a great Pai Sho player. He had brown hair and gray eyes. His passions were sword fighting, calligraphy, poetry and painting. His friends often laughs about that but he always answered: _

"_A swordsman has to keep his mind sharp and fluid. And he does it by practicing arts."_

_And he was right._

_The three guys set up a secret order of Pai Sho players. The Order of the Red Lily. Only the best Pai Sho players could be part of it. But for the moment nobody else had joined._

_Yes, the three friends had a happy and calm life. But it would change soon for Jeong-Jeong..._

Jeong-Jeong smiled. These were the best years of his life. They had no worries, no trouble and they were free to do what they wanted.

But all changed in one single day...

Quote of the day: 

**General Sung: **_Not needed. I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. They tried to break through it, but none have succeeded._**  
****Toph:**_What about the Dragon of the West? He got in._

_**I thank everyone who replied to the last chapter. It was really helpful. Here's the next chapter, and I apologize for the late update. Enjoy and review please! **_


	9. Author's note

**Hi guys!**

**No, sorry, no new chapter of Precious Jade. I'm sorry. For the moment, it's on hiatus, because grammar, story line doesn't please me anymore, reediting and other stuff like that. I had already finished the story, but for the moment, I can't find the time to reedit it...**

**Except if the grammar doesn't bother you and I continue posting...**

**Just tell me.**

**So, sorry again. Thanks for all the support. **

**There's a poll on my profile, please, vote.**

**Ja ne,**

**Sun Warrior Daughter**


	10. Author's note 2

**Author's note:**

I finally began editing and rewriting Precious Jade!

You'll be able to find it under the title of Bao Yu, in my profile.

The plot didn't change. The major differences consists into descriptions and dialogues, while trying to pin Jeong Jeong's character somewhat better.

I hope you'll like it!~


End file.
